The subject invention relates to an apparatus and system for irrigating fields for the facilitation of growth of crops. In this respect, it is to be indicated that the invention herein is directed to a system of recycling water in the system in order to minimize the loss of water, pesticides, and fertilizers from the field. Additionally, the system is directed to the end of minimizing the runoff of pesticides and fertilizers into streams, thus protecting the environment.
In this regard, it is the general practice in irrigation systems to draw water from a water source and delivering it to the field where it is spread over the top soil, and thence drained from the field and back into the original water source. Usually the water source comprises a stream into which the runoff water is drained. By this process of draining the runoff water into a stream, several phenomenons occur. First, the water that is run off or drained contains soil particles, pesticides and fertilizers that serve to pollute the stream, and thus causes environmental damage. Obviously, the more water that is run off, the more pollutants are caused to be thrust into the environment, causing thereby the potential for more environmental damage. This first concern is related to the second phenomenon, namely, the loss of fertilizers and pesticides to the stream and this translates into losses of relatively expensive pesticides and fertilizers that must be continuously replaced at a substantial cost. The third concern is the fact that water lost to the stream must be replaced. All these factors result in environmental damage, loss of expensive fertilizer and pesticide products, as well as the water cost and related transport expenses of moving layer quantities of water into the system.
Other numerous problems occur with water drainoff and this invention is conceived and directed to overcoming these problems, and the following objects are directed accordingly.